iCan't Decide
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: "You can't just keep "hanging out" with him!"Why the hell not?"Because your dating me!" When Sam has to choose between Freddie or Spencer, who will she choose? SPAM & SEDDIE! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I really hope you like this story! I want you to know that I do ship SPAM so that's more than likely what it will end up being, but as of right now…it's SEDDIE don't say I didn't warn you…I would, however, like you to read anyway…please! It is rated T for some sexual references throughout! I would also like to point out, this story will more than likely be a little(or a lot) angsty, so I hope you like that sort of thing! Please, please read!**

**Sam's POV**

Going to this stupid thing was not my idea. If it was up to me I would most defiantly not gone to the homecoming dance. Now I look at myself from a distance, well not literally but in a sense, and do an overview of myself. I'm sitting down, while everyone else is dancing, and eating a fat cake. Well, low fat fat cake, mama can't afford to put on anymore weight, and this dress is tight enough as it is. I probably look pretty disturbed, but then again I'm too lazy to care. I don't know why Freddie and Carly insisted that I go to this stupid thing, but then don't even make sure I have a good time.

I would have been perfectly fine sitting at home, well not my home but at Carly's, on the couch with Spencer watching T.V. but no, I can't be a moments silence with the two wacko friends I have. They went on and on how it was homecoming and it was senior year and I would regret it if I didn't go blah, blah, blah. I honestly didn't know how many more so called, high school experiences I could take. Besides, spending time with Spencer seemed like a much more productive way of spending my evening. I know sounds inappropriate right? Staying at Carly's till late at night watching T.V. with her older brother. But, thing about Spencer is, and fun, and artistic, even funny without trying to be. The time seems to fly we when we spend time together, it's unexplainable. Don't get the wrong picture here, were simply friends, although sometimes I wish…no. Pushing that thought from my brain. Back to Carly and Freddie completely deserting me.

Freddie was too concerned with whatever his little noobish self did at these things and Carly was too interested in her new boyfriend Steven to give a second thought about me. I was about to get up and put myself out of my misery when Freddie finally decided to pay me a visit. "Why are you sitting over here all lonesome?" he asked trying to be boyishly handsome but failing miserably. "Go bother someone else Fredweirdo." He chuckled and I slightly glared, usually my insults make him leave. "Awww…but I don't want to bother anyone else, I'd rather sit here and bother you." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Come on Puckett, you're not going to sit in this corner all night." He said raising me from my seat(and my fat cake mind you) and led me to the dance floor, the last place I wanted to end up with Freddie Benson. "Ugh. Freddie, why did you decided to pick on me?" He laughed putting his hands on my hips as a slow song came on. "Sam, you have been picking on me since the first day we met. Don't you think I deserve a little payback?" I couldn't help myself, I giggled, because of Freddie Benson. The weirdest, nerdish guy I know and he just made me giggle. Freddie smiled obviously not so used to getting a girly response from me. I roll my eyes, "Don't flatter yourself to much there Casanova, I just saw Gibby take his shirt off again. I never ceases to make me laugh." He looks down at me, when did he get so tall? "Okay Sam, whatever you say." I slap his arm playfully, suddenly not wanting to cause him pain. "Just dance you nub."

He just holds on to my hips and I start to wonder why the thought of Freddie and I has never occurred to me until now. _What no ma'am Samantha Puckett. You will not allow deviant thoughts such as those enter your brain waves. I'm mean…it's Freddie. Fredweirdo, Fredwhenny, the guy whose mother probably still picks out what he wears in the morning._ But still, I get so caught up in the moment of us, of this, and suddenly wonder why it's taken me so long to realize, what's been staring me in the face.

We dance for a few more songs; suddenly I'm not having such a bad time, when the lights come on and the dance is over. Freddie smiles at me with his hands in his pockets like he's suddenly embarrassed and I just roll my eyes looking away before I smile. I know what he's trying to do, he's trying to make me fall for him, and if he keeps going at this pace, I just might let him.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: His Favorite Kind of Quiet

Spencer POV

I didn't know what time it was, but it felt like Carly and a certain blond headed demon should be back by now. Well, I didn't know that for sure, that's what my internal clock said, maybe looking at an actual clock would be a better judgment. I looked up from my spot on the floor to the clock on the wall…eleven-thirty. Damn I had at least another hour of waiting. It was just….I got lonely, working on sculptures was not nearly as interesting without Sam there. I know creepy right, a thirty year old man who likes spending time with his younger sister's seventeen year old friend. Just because Carly and Sam were friends, did not give me the okay to know more than Sam's name, birthday, and maybe favorite food or T.V. show. And yet I knew more than that, maybe more than Carly due to their late night conversations.

She would sit at the bar eating a fat cake, or on the couch…eating a fat cake, and watch as I worked. Sometimes, sometimes, if she was feeling especially generouse, she would work along beside me. It was peaceful. We sometimes talked, but what made it so great, is that we didn't have to if we didn't feel like. It wasn't an awkward silence, just an understood one, those were my favorite nights. It has gotten to the point where working without her here is almost redundant. I sat in silence, and not the good kind that Sam could create…the quiet kind, this silence was the loud kind, not my favorite. I stared at the scattered pieces waiting to be placed together into a new masterpiece for awhile longer, trying to figure out why I couldn't seem to put the pieces together.

I perked up when I heard voices in the hallway. I jolted from my spot on the floor and moved closer to the door so I could greet the girls when they came in and ask how the dance went. I could hear the voices continue to talk, having a conversation. After standing there at the door like a dumbass, I realized Carly should have already walked through the door. I walked closer to the door and realized that the voices in the hallway didn't sound like Carly, it was however Sam…and could that be Freddie? That was unusual they could never talk to each other civilly and without shouting.

Now to get things straight, I am not one of these nosey guardian or adult or parent…whatever the hell I am to these kids. But…curiosity gets the best of us at times. This was just not normal behavior for the two who, normally, were at each other's throats. So I peeked through, the appropriately named, peep hole in the door. What I saw shocked me. I saw Sam(she looked gorgeous) and I saw Freddie. They were standing dangerously close as if they were about to…The jealousy came from nowhere, from somewhere I hadn't even known existed…. when I saw Sam and Freddie kiss.

Sam POV

"I had a goodtime." I mumbled under my breath, hoping the little punk wouldn't hear me. "I'm sorry," he said, leaning forward cupping his ear, "what was that Puckett?" he asked mockingly. He just had to make this difficult. "I had a goodtime." I said louder this time hoping it would satisfy his need to make me squirm. "See, now was that so hard?" I rolled my eyes. "I almost died." I said sarcastically, but couldn't help the smile that forcing its way to the surface. He smiled back. Damn you Benson. For some odd and sick reason, Freddie was making me do that a lot tonight. I wasn't this girl. I didn't giggle and smile when guys that were members of the AV club did charming things. Just look at me, I just thought of Fredweird Benson as _charming._ But, if I'm going to be honest to myself, that's just what he was being. I'd never seen him in this light, never seen him as one who might not be such a geek after all.

"How mad do you think Carly's going to be?" I shrugged my shoulders We'd left her back at the dance to ride the limo back home with Steven. Freddie and I decided we were ready to go and Carly had other ideas, so we just took off for home on foot after getting off the bus. It was only about a block. " Ehhh, she'll get over it. Honestly, I don't think she'll mind too much. She's been looking for an excuse to be alone with him all night I think." He looked down at the ground nodding his head.

We arrived at Bushwell Plaza soon, walking through the large glass doors and into brightly lit lobby. We walked over to the elevator, he gestured for me to go first. I walked in and leaned against the back wall. He walked in and did they same, taking in the same deep breath as I had. "Are you copying me?" he laughed. "Are you in third grade?" I scoffed and looked to the side. I was suddenly so tired. I looked back over to Freddie, he suddenly seemed so close, so close that if I moved just a bit and tilted my head we would… the elevator suddenly came to a stop at the eighth floor where both Carly and Freddie lived.

I blushed at the thought I'd had, wondering if he'd been thinking the same thing. We walked down the hallway and soon ended up at both the Shay and Benson lofts were across from each other. There was a moment of awkward silence, neither of us sure what to say. I couldn't help but to feel that things felt different between us. "So…" "So.." we said at the same time and then we laughed. "Well uhh, I better go, I don't want to be standing here when Carly gets home, just in case she's mad at us for leaving her." He nodded his head and I turned around to go inside. "Sam wait…" he said urgently, grabbing my arm and spinning me back around facing him. His lips suddenly hit my forcefully. I wasn't sure how to react at first, but soon decided, _what the hell. _I leaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands on my hips.

We pulled, me startled, him looking smug. "Just finishing what almost happened in the elevator." He said turning towards his own apartment. "Goodnight Sam." I stood there startled for what seemed like forever. I wasn't sure what to make of what just happened. So I turned around to walk into the Shays apartment. Before walking in, I suddenly felt….was that guilt. What if Spencer had seen her kiss Freddie? It should be no big deal right? I just suddenly couldn't help but feel like I had cheated on Spencer by kissing Freddie. Spencer didn't see me that way, and I….well I couldn't finish that one the same way without lying to myself. Still…it didn't matter how I saw Spencer…he doesn't, never did, and never would, see me that way.

I shook all thoughts of Spencer and I in a relationship out of my head and walked into my second home.

Spencer's POV

I suddenly pulled away from the door as if it was burning my skin. I moved over to the couch and sat down completely stunned and suddenly angry. I didn't understand the feelings I was feeling. Why was I jealous of Sam kissing Freddie? We were just friends, right? There was absolutely nothing behind the late nights or the conversations. I just shook my head. Even if there was, there couldn't be. For one thing, I was sure Sam didn't see me that way and probably never would. But still that jealousy sat right there in my blood, pushing all reason aside, and telling me to go across the hall, and punch Freddie Benson in the face.

Sam suddenly burst through the door jolting me from my thoughts. She seemed, rattled, I could only imagine why. She noticed my presence on the couch and smiled at me. She surveyed the room around her, noticing the parts from the junk yard strewn across the floor. "Got a new project Spence?" I just stared at her, wondering how she could suddenly act so care free after what she'd done. Then I realized she didn't know I knew, and she didn't owe any loyalty to me. "Um yeah, yeah I do. I'm just not sure how I'm going to put all the pieces together. I just went to the junk yard and kind of picked things that looked good up." I shrugged. She sat nodding, taking in what I was telling her, seeming a little bit distant.

"Well, Mr. Brilliant Artist Man, I'm sure you'll come up with something." I smiled. Sam started off for the kitchen, typical. "So…did you have fun at the dance?" She nodded pouring herself a glass of iced tea. "Yeah, you know it was just a typical school dance. Full of drama." She rolled her eyes. "I hate going to those things, but, oh well, at least its over." She leaned against the counter, suddenly seeming far off, smiling as if remembering something. I looked around the room, suddenly noticing Carly's absence. "Where's Carly?"

"She's still at the dance with Steven. They're going to take the limo home." I nodded at her answer, suddenly feeling protective of Carly being alone with a boy, but Steven was a good guy, I trusted him. "So how did you get home?" Sam froze as if startled by my question. She looked…guilty. "Freddie and I walked here. We were tired of the dance and Carly didn't want to leave." I nodded…so that's how they ended up in the hallway and…I shuddered at the memory.

We were suddenly very quiet, Sam slowly sipping on her tea as if thinking something over. "Spence…" she trailed off. "never mind. So have you gotten an idea for this pile of junk yet?" I almost questioned her beginning of a statement….but decided to let it go as soon as an idea sprang into my head for the junk yard parts. I jumped into my work, where Sam. Having a generous night worked alongside me.

We worked together…not saying a word. My favorite kind of silence.

**Okay…I got carried away and wrote a lot. I never write this much for chapters, but oh well, tell me in a review if you would prefer longer or shorter updates, if you tell me shorter you will probably get faster updates! I also made it long because there was such a long wait…sorry about that! Please review! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is absolutely no excuse as to why it took so long to post this! I hope I still have some followers out there! I know there was no seddie in this chapter, but guys, you are just going to have to bear with me. Italics are Sams thoughts! Also, I am not going to promise that I will update every week. Believe me I will try, but school takes precedents over fanfiction. I hate to tell you! I hope you love it! Please please please review! I am so sorry if there are any grammer or point of view mistakes I missed! **

**Sam POV**

I woke up feeling completely disoriented. _I don't remember falling asleep in Carly's room. _ I must have passed out while watching Girly Cow on the couch with Spencer, after we finally decided to quit sculpting around three A.M. Spencer must have moved me here. I sat up in bed, stretching, feeling really uncomfortable in my dress from the dance that I still had on.

I went over to Carly's dresser, and open the third drawer down where she allows me to keep my things for when I sleep over unexpectedly. I look on the top of Carly's dresser to see a picture of me and Freddie. This one's unique, because instead of us three, it's just me and Freddie. It's funny I haven't noticed it before, it had to have been taken at least a year ago. I take it off the dresser to really examine it, take a good look at it. We didn't know the picture was being taken, which are always the good ones, and the reason I don't know of its existence. Freddie and I appear to be wrestling, but this one isn't all that serious, just one where I said some smart ass comment, and Freddie had one his random spouts of bravery. Were both laughing so hard, and almost falling to the floor. The way we look together, you would think it's the most natural thing in the world.

I sit down on the floor, with the picture in hand, and stare at it. For some reason I can't seem to tear my eye's away from it. We just look so…happy. It's unexplainable. Suddenly last night hits me like a ton of bricks, _I kissed Freddie last night._ It's funny that in the ten minutes I've been up that I hadn't thought of it. In fact, I forgot about that kiss as soon as I walked into the Shay's apartment greeted by Spencer. Oh god Spencer. Spending time with him can be simply stated as _perfect. _It was as if they knew so much about the other, that no words needed to be said. Just this perfect silence that just was. It had no rhyme, reason, or explanation to it.

Working on sculptures was there pass time. It was mostly how they spent their time together. I've thought about it a few times and why it seems that we only seem to spend time together when we have some other excuse to. Maybe, I was reading too far into things. But whether it be a really good friend ship, or something more, there was something there.

Then there was Freddie. Subconsciously, although I would never admit it to myself, although I kind of am, Freddie has always been…something to me. Our usual banter was safe and reliable, if not one stable thing in my life, I could always count on Freddie to pull me through in the end with our usual fights and whatnot. But lately, we haven't had that. Sure, we play around, but now it's become a more of a flirting, instead of the usual, "I'm going to kill you nub." I have always been a realist, always to see things as they truly were never sugar coating anything. But for some reason when things came to Freddie, I blinded myself and never allowed myself to see my real feelings. If I wanted to be completely true to myself, I would say that I almost lo…

"Sam! Breakfast is ready." I quickly jump up and place the picture of Freddie and I back on the night stand and get dressed. Thoughts about Freddie and I, or Spencer and I will just have to wait. Mama's gotta eat. I ran down the stairs two at a time at the first smell of bacon. "Hey there sleepyhead." I smile as I hit the last step and see Spencer standing behind the bar with a cup of coffee raised to his lips. "Hey, so what did you make mama for breakfast?" he rolls his eyes, used to the way our Saturday mornings went. "Only the usual and best for Samantha Puckett. Eggs, bacon, biscuits, the whole nine yards. I hope she approves."

I walk over to the kitchen and pretend to survey the food he's prepared and shake my head. "Ehh..it's no five star but I guess it'll have to do." Spencer opens his mouth in fake shock, knowing I'm kidding but playing along. "Sam, you better take that back or you can't have any breakfast." I roll my eyes and reach for the plate tired of this skit were trying to play. Then he swats my hand away. "Uhh-uh, apology first." I scoff, "Spencer, I'm not apologizing to you. You should be apologizing to me for not making me a better meal." After the hurt look on his face disappears, he suddenly picks me up and turns me upside down. "Appologize, and I'll let you down." By this time I am dying in laughter. Then he starts to tickle me. "Okay! Okay Spencer just let me down." I say in between spouts of laughter.

He puts me down, now he's laughing too. I'm standing right in front of him, a stray smile still present on my face. Were so close I can feel the slow shallow breathing coming from his nostrils. He pushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "You're so beautiful Sam." He said it so low I silently wonders if I heard him right. There looking into each other's eyes. As we slowly begin to lean in…

"Hey guys!" Carly bursts through door suddenly coming home from who the hell knows where. We jump apart with guilty looks on our faces, that Carly seems oblivious to thank god. Carly comes and sits down, explaining to Spencer that she stayed the night at Stevens, a fact he's not entirely happy about, but decides to compromise, which I'm not entirely sure why. He probably just doesn't feel like fighting right now. As we all sit down to breakfast and Carly tells about her night. I can see Spencer stealing spare glances in my direction as I do the same to him. When our eyes meet we both look away, ashamed of the thoughts running through our heads. But even as Carly talks I can't seem to be interested in the conversation as the same thought runs through my head continuously. _What the hell just happened. _


End file.
